ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 9 : Rising Rebbelion Part 1
Rising Rebbelion Part 1 In a battle against bikers and Kark, the Ninja must reunite to take a stand before Shadelock unleashes his Shadow Mech apon Ninjago City. Story Killow revved his Oni Chopper, as some bikers disembarked their own bikes and drew ketannas. "The Sons of Garmadon will live forever!" Declared Killow. "The Sons of Garmadon" said Zane, aiming his bow. "They are dangerous criminals" "And look" pointed Cole. "Nindroids" Boost, Headlock and Metalcutter all drew their weapons. "Attack!" Yelled Killow. "Face the power of our blades!" "defend the Sepentine!"'yelled Lloyd. He tuned around and Struck Pythor in the back. "Why didn't you turn on us?!" He yelled. "We stood no chance" spat Pythor, chuckling. "I would rather live with them, than die with you" "So you just want to save your own scaly skin" Lloyd shot back. Pythor just shrugged. Lloyd shoved the snake to the ground and turned to block an attack from Headlock. "Green Ninja. Meet your demise" Droned Headlock. Boost took to the sky, firing down apon helpless serpentine. "Zane froze Chopper Maroon in a block of ice, only to be struck from behind. A dark figure in a biker helmet stood over him silently, his red eye gleaming. "Who are you?" Asked Zane. Killow drove forward, mowing down two Fangpyre as he laughed. Cole leapt up and struck the earth, sending a spire of rock at He pulled out an orange mask and put it on. It grew horns and Killow laughed. "Now see the Mask of Deception, a relic with such might, I can kill you with my thoughts" "Nice try" Said Cole, but he instantly regretted it. He was lifted into the air by an invisible force and flung into Fangdam. Lloyd smacked Buffer aside and kicked Headlock away. He saw Metalcutter take down another Venomari. Then he saw him. Shadelock walked calmly though the flames, Power Staff in hand, a demonic grin on his ugly face. "Cheiftan Accidus please, see reason" pleaded Skales. "They are killing our people!" Accidius sighed. "Fine. Lead our forces. Get these bikers out, or force them out". Skales bowed. "Thank you Cheif" "Well, Well, my old freind Lloyd Garmadon" Shadelock laughed. "See what I have now? The power? What do you have, apart from a divided team of teenagers?" Lloyd blood boiled. He lunged at Shadelock with a yell, but the Scorpo side stepped, then sent a blast of fire from his staff. "You cannot win. But I can" Shadelock jeered, hitting Lloyd with his own power. "At least tell me why you have done all this" Lloyd said, staring at Shadelock with pure hate. Shadelocks grin vanished. He was afraid of, something. "I have one this for my people, and it is still not enough". "But it will be" He smile again, preparing to kill the Green Ninja, when he was hit in the side of the head by a serpentine staff. "Get out of our home" hissed Skales. "Serpentine! Fight for our home and freedom!" The snakes cheered, knocking over Pythor who fell with a yell. They attacked the bikers, and Boost flew upwards to avoid the onslaught. One Biker was decapitated by Fangdam and Bytar. Meanwhile, Mr. E fought Zane, but the White Ninja gained the upper hand, grabbing Mr. E and freezing the biker in ice. However, he broke out and dashed away, back to where Killow had knocked Cole back again. "Killow, collapse the tomb" ordered Shadelock as he walked back to them. To late, Lloyd got up, in time to hear Killow say, "Lets bury them" he let out a whistle and the bikers returned to him. Then, he used the Mask, laughing as the cavern shook, rocks falling. The bikers, Nindroids and Shadelock then drove out, leaving their foes behind. "Don't leave me here!" Cried Pythor. "I helped you!". But they were already gone. "SKALES!" Yelled Lloyd. "We need to get your people out!". But Skales was over by a body, looking at it in sorrow. It was Accidus. He had been impaled by a ketanna, and instantly, Lloyd saw the Cheiftan was already gone. "Skales, you need to help save them" Lloyd pleaded. Skales nodded, and turned away from the body. "Serpentine to the outside!" He yelled. The Ninja all jumped in the Ultra Stealth Raider, and Skales grabbed Skales.Jr and slithered out, following his people. Lloyd looked back at the bodies, Accidus, Spitta and still alive, Pythor, franticly trying to get onto the rock Roader. The Raider pulled away and the carvern collapsed, Pythor issuing no scream as the rocks fell around him, the traitor who only wanted to save himself. Outside, te Ninja and the Serpentine took shelter inside the ruined DoomsDay Comix. Shadelock and his forces had vanished, but Kark still patrolled the street, one walking right past, holding a spear. "He's gone" Skales spluttered. "Cheiftan Accidus is dead". Fangtom patted his shoulder. "What now, Cheif?" He asked. "You are next in line, so now you lead us. Tell us what to do!" Skales looked at Lloyd. "We fight" He said, and Lloyd smiled. Elsewhere.... Shadelock, Krux and Hunter walked back to the Temple of Chaos. "My Lord, why are we back here?" asked Krux. "We have won, the Ninja are done for , and you told us the Dark Blaster had only one shot" "Yes, as a blaster it did" said Shadelock. "But it is far more" "How?" Asked Hunter. Shadelock flicked a switch on the Blaster and it changed shape, into a giant red and black Mech. "The Shadow Mech" declared Shadelock. "The Anti-Golden Mech" Hunter grinned. "This is the one part of technology I may like" Krux said with a smile. "Master your arm!" cried Hunter. Shadelock s entire right arm was gold. "All the power you held in the staff, you have Golden Power that could rival that of the former golden ninja!" Cried Krux. "Brilliant!" "I feel it within me. Golden and Oni mixing, making me, stronger" Shadelock rasped. "With this, we will end the Ninja for good" Meanwhile.. The DBX drove along, heading towards an S.O.S point six miles away from Ninjago City. "Where is everyone?" Asked Nya, looking at deserted homes. "Dead or enslaved" said Wu. "Wait, look there!" Kai pointed. "It's the Ultra Raider!" Cried Jay. "That means-" began Nya. "Its Lloyd, Zane and Cole!" Shouted Skylor. They all laughed an so smiled, pulling the DBX up next to the Ultra Stealth raider. "Guys!" cried Cole. "Well done Lloyd" Wu said happily. "You have held out" "That's not all" Lloyd said. "We had problems, like those Bikers, and Pythor turning snake, but now, we have an army". He pointed over to Skales and the serpentine. "We are ready to face Shadelock" To be contiuned.... In the Finale Category:Fanfictions Category:Episodes